1. Field
The present disclosure relates to attempting to control and monitor a number of features associated with a mobile telephone and, more specifically, to attempting to turn a specific feature, such as, for example, the ability to take pictures, on or off based upon a set policy scheme.
2. Background Information
In this context a mobile phone is typically a hand-held mobile wireless (frequently radio-based) telephone often for use in an area divided into small sections (cells), each generally with its own short-range transmitter/receiver. A mobile phone may also be referred to as a cell phone, a car phone, a transportable phone, or a personal phone. It is contemplated that in some embodiments the mobile phone may use analog, digital (e.g. Personal Communications Service, PCS), or Third Generation (3G) technology.
Mobile phones have become extremely popular and are often carried wherever the owner goes. In addition, the mobile phones have continued to add features in addition to the ability to communicate via the telephone network. In some embodiments, the features may include, but are not limited to, text messaging (e.g. Short Message Service, SMS), indicating that a message has arrived by playing a ring tone or vibrating, video conferencing, acting as a camera or video recorder, the ability to play music (e.g. MP3 files), or acting as a computer or personal digital assistant.
These features while useful and desirable in some locations and many times, may be undesirable at other locations and times. For example, while the ability to play a ringtone may normally be convenient, a noise may be undesirable in a movie theater. Most people are aware of the annoyance and having a movie interrupted because another patron was too forgetful or rude to turn off their mobile phone.
In another instance, some features may not be acceptable due to security concerns. For example, a company may not allow cameras to be brought on site due to fears of having product information leaked to the public or competitors. In the past this policy was fairly easy to enforce as the only devices capable of recording images were generally cameras or video recorders. Each of which were simple to detect due to the size needed to house the analog film. Now a camera may be housed within a mobile phone that is small enough to fit in someone's palm. This camera enabled mobile phone may be very difficult to detect. A need therefore exists, to detect and manage features available as part of mobile phones.